Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 17 - Fusion vs Fusion
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, Lucifer and Masotch both revealed that they had the fusion technique up their sleeves, and Barodius pointed out how that there are no Kureebran warriors left. Last episode actually follows where Kaizen left off as he got ready to head to Kureebra in a spaceship. As Railugus trailed with him, they fought their way through an entire class of Kureebrans proceeding to the room of Lucifer. The last of the warriors evacuated as the began with two fusion pairs. It was Kailugen versus Lucifile, as the battle was about to rage on. Find out what will happen today, on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 17 - Fusion vs Fusion They left the room heading out to an empty rocky area of ruins. Kailugen:"We end all this here, Earth's best versus Kureebra's best." Lucifile:"Gaaah! I don't need your pity." He growled with anger. Lucifile:"I am the king of this universe, I am the god among everyone! All bow before me and all shall gallow at the sight of me!!" He rushed at him. as the two swung at each other countless times. It seemed Lucifer swung at Kailugen with force but he still held on as they got some distance from each other. Lucifile:(pant,pant,pant) Kailugen:"Your wearing yourself out.." He glared at him as it had seemed hopeless for Lucifile continuing. Lucifile:"Grr..RA!" He rushed back at him as Kailugen stood where he was dodging side to side. As Lucifile swung, he said "Grr, you cowardice imp!" He was too stubborn. Kailugen teleported as Lucifile looked around. Lucifile:"Hmm..where are you?! I'll rip you to shreds, you hear me!?" Kailugen reappeared as he uppercut Lucifile."Ha!" Lucifile:"Gah!" He was falling in the air as he had then caught himself landing safely on the ground. He looked around again. Kailugen reappeared as he used a ki wave looking to end him right there. Kailugen got some distance from him wondering if it was over.. Kaizen:((He's not...)) Railugus:((Yeah..faking)) Kailugen:"Come out and fight! I know you haven't fallen yet." It was true as Lucifile had risen from gravel and rock. Lucifile was battle damaged. "Guuuuuuuuuuagh! Now...I'm getting serious." They had gotten back to swinging at each other in the air as Lucifile kept up with him. They made distance from each other as Lucifile hatched an idea---an evil one. Lucifile:"Heh...no matter. I've grown tired of this battle and unfortunately, I've lost my patience with you..your a nuisance." He both hands out beginning to create a blast and a devastating one at that. A light blueish like color formed as rocks began to rises, so as pebbles. Kailugen:"?!...He's..insane." Lucifile made a manical laugh."Hahahahahahaha! I took the easy way out, so what? At least it saves me the trouble..OF DEALING WITH YOU!" The blast began to get even bigger as trouble slowly started to form. Kailugen was hesitant at first,"Ugh...no choice then." He quickly formed a combination of both Goku and Vegeta. He fashioned his hands in a Final Flash position then switching to a Kamehameha. Kailugen created a Final Kamehameha as it began charge with rocks and pebbles rising. (splitscreen action) the two were seen with each blast as Lucifile's blast called Duster Blaster and Kailugen's Final Kamehameha were about to collide. The two destructive beams made a big crater in the ground. As the dust settled, Lucifile was unharmed as he looked around for the warrior. Lucifile:"Come, you coward!" Kailugen:"Up here!" He was up upon a rocky platform. Lucifile:"Gaaah...! Heh, I'll take this to the Ship. Kaizen:((?!..oh no.. I-I remembered what Goku said about Fusion)) Kailugen stopped in his tracks. Railugus:((Hm? What's wrong)) Kaizen:((We only have 30 minutes in Fusion, Rai!)) Kailugen:"?!..Uh-oh." Lucifile looked curious about the nervous Kailugen,((What's the matter with him? He's mopping the floor with me..)) Kaizen:((Both of us..we have only 30 minutes in Fusion)) Conclusion It seems Kailugen and Lucifile only have a couple minutes left in Fusion..will they be able to defeat Lucifile before the time is up? Find out, on the next DBNG. Category:NG Series episodes